tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryou Shirogane
Ryou Shirogane, also known as Elliot Grant in Mew Mew Power, is a wealthy boy who appears in both the anime and manga series. Personality Ryou is a genius. In episode 36, he mentions that his IQ is over 180 at age 10. He is rude, sarcastic, and occasionally anti-social. He teases Ichigo Momomiya a lot, but he has saved her on many occasions when she has transformed into her cat form. Also, he encouraged Lettuce Midorikawa to be more confident. Appearance Ryou has tan skin and blond hair. He is tall and he has aqua blue eyes. When he is a cat, his eyes remain the same colour. Ryou's Mew mark is on the side of his neck, but he hides it with the collars on his clothes. Tokyo Mew Mew Ryou's childhood When Ryou was ten, a Chimera Animal attacked his parent's mansion and killed his family when he was out with Keiichiro. He tried to fight the Chimera Animal but Keiichiro held him back. He moved to America with Keiichiro and spent the rest of his childhood there, but then returned to Tokyo to perfect his father's work. Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode After her first day of school, Berry Shirayuki almost falls down a set of stairs, but was saved by Ryou, who caught her. He then invited her to Café Mew Mew and she accepted his invite and went there to admire the treats that were being displayed. Later, Ryou caught Berry by surprise and she fell into a pastry display. She ran away, and went through a DNA infusion machine, which merged her DNA with that of two endangered animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. She passed out after that and when she awoke, Ryou gave her a robot name R2003, which she nicknamed Ucha. The Mew Project Ryou is dedicated to the Mew Project. When Dr. Shirogane's (Ryou's father) project was ready, Ryou was unsure that it would be safe, so tested it on himself. He didn't have the right genes, so he didn't turn into a proper Mew Mew, but does have the ability to change into a cat for ten minutes. If he stays a cat for longer than that, he is permanently stuck in cat form. When he is a cat, goes by the name Alto and he turns grey. He wears a green scarf around his neck. Alto was introduced in episode 28. Alto has saved Ichigo's life many times and he has kissed her in order for her to turn back into a human. Ryou is the one who gave the girls their Mew Pendants so that they could transform. He was also the one who chose with Keiichiro which people would get the Red Data Animal DNA implanted in them. Love Life * Ichigo Momomiya: 'Ryou seems to have a crush on Ichigo, and has kissed Ichigo many times to change her back from a cat into a human, though he is rude and demanding to Ichigo. He likes to tease her. * 'Moe Yanagida: In episode 23, Ryou saved Moe from some thugs, so she developed a crush on him. Moe and Miwa, who has a crush on Keiichiro, made gifts for their crushes, as suggested by Ichigo, to win their hearts. They put a lot of effort into making the gifts but the boys rejected them, resulting in Moe and Miwa being upset. Later, Ryou revealed he actually liked Moe's gift, and she opened a fan club for him. *'Lettuce Midorikawa:' Once, due to a close encounter with a drop of Mew Aqua, Mew Lettuce changed her lower half into a mermaid. She changed so she could save the life of Ryou, who she has a crush on. Lettuce kisses Ryou, but their relationship ends up as them just being friends because he likes someone else (which could have been Ichigo or Moe). Lettuce grew more confident because of the relationship her and Ryou had. Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Kouichi Touchika, Junko Minagawa(Age 10, Episode 36) *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sean Schemmel *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Davide Garbolino *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Jie LiuPeng *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Man NgBok *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Kim Il *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Károly Moser *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Wolfang Galindo *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Daniel Zilberstein (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Dor Sarugo (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Christophe Hespel *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Thiago Longo *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- ??? *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Quimbé *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Simon Stenspil *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '''Nebojša Milovanović *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stamatis Gardelis Name Changes *In the Singaporean English version of the ''Tokyo Mew Mew manga, Ryou's name is spelt Ryo. *'Mew Mew Power' - Elliot Grant *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)' - Alban Monas *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Ryan Shirogane *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Leng BaiJin. *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Ling BaakGam *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Jae-hee Gang *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) '- Rayou Shirogane *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Elliot Grant *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Ryan Shirogane Trivia * The different meanings for Ryou's first and last names have a lot to do with wealth. "Ryou" can mean "angle", "edge", "corner", "power", "majesty", "dragon" and "spirit", and his last name, "Shiro" can mean "white", "gane", (money, or gold) and "platinum". Category:Characters